tropicclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightkit
❝ Maybe we're not lost. Maybe this is just another adventure that life's thrown at us. ❞ -Lightkit to unknown Lightkit is an friendly, outgoing kit with a brilliant sense of adventure and a love for shiny things. She may be small but she has a complex and developing personality. She is always ready to go exploring and is easily distracted. 'Appearance' Description: ☀Lightkit is slightly fluffy, tall, pure white kit. She possesses large moss green eyes and small paws. Her face is rounded and and her thin tail is short-ish. Colors: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears) (#FFFFFF) : : Voice: Lightkit's voice is small, high pitched, and still developing, since she's a kit. Aroma: Lightkit has a mixed scent of Coconut and Vanilla. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait -' Optimist * '''+ Positive Trait -''' Outgoing * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Adventurous * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Anxious * '''− Negative Trait -''' Distracted * '''− Negative Trait -''' Forgetful '''Likes *Birds **"I want to fly too!" *Shiny things **"Shells are so pretty and shiny. Sometimes they look all sorts of colors." *Exploring **"It's fun to run around and find new things!" *Honey **"It's just so gooooooooood." 'Dislikes' *The cold **"My fur isn't very thick, I don't like being cold. It's uncomfortable." *Swearing **"I don't like it when cats swear. Especially at each other. That's not very nice." *Being forgotten **"Mother and father forgot me..." 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: Age Range: 0-6 moons *At 2 moons old she was abandoned by her parents and siblings, fending for herself and living in the jungle with her sister Heronflight. *Shortly after they left, Lightkit's older sister Heronflight dies, trying to protect Light from a wild dog. *One moon later, Lightkit is found by Edenflower and joins the clan as a kit. 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Queenhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Elder Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Edenflower/Med cat/Adopted mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I can't imagine clan life without her! She's my mother." :Lightkit beams talking about her adoptive mother. -- :Halfkit/Kit/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/???% ::"I wish I knew him better. I would really like a friend." :Lightkit looks sad as she talks, acknowledging that she doesn't have many friends. '' 'Gallery''' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters